The invention relates to a patient support apparatus comprising a support which for positioning a patient resting on the support, is rotatable about a horizontal spatial axis, and is height-adjustable, longitudinally adjustable and laterally adjustable relative to an x-ray apparatus containing an x-ray source and an image detection device. A support apparatus of this type is, for example, known from the Elema-Sch uml/o/ nander-Brochure Mimer III RCT-2, printed in Sweden 1969, or from the German No. AS 24 55 447. Both patient support apparatus serve the purpose of neuroradiological examinations which require an injection of contrast media into the fluid spaces, such as, for example, encephalography, ventriculography and myelography. Particularly in the case of these examinations it is decisive to follow the gravity-dependent contrast medium flow on an x-ray viewing screen. The contrast medium is injected into a spinal cord channel. If subsequently the patient is downwardly inclined with his head downwards, then the contrast medium runs in the direction of the head. If one inclines the patient subsequently in the other direction, then the contrast medium flows back again.
The patient support apparatus known from the German No. AS 24 55 447 renders possible an isocentric rotation of the support in order, for example, to direct the contrast medium flow. Particularly in the case of spinal column examinations, however, it is also necessary to follow the contrast medium flow over a comparatively long distance with a varying inclination of the patient, and such extensive contrast medium flow can only be partially detected with a fluoroscopic system. For a satisfactory examination it is desirable for the examination point in the body region of the patient to constantly be imaged at the center of the image detection device, i.e., at the isocenter.